


Hungry Days

by Attack_on_Tieman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_Tieman/pseuds/Attack_on_Tieman
Summary: Boa Hancock rules the school, but can’t seem to catch the eye of one Monkey D. Luffy.Nami agrees to date ladies man Sanji, finding out there is more to him than she realizes.Vivi runs with a rough crowd, until she meets Portgas D. Ace, who promises to help her escape.





	1. Boa Hancock

Boa Hancock ruled the school. Men and women alike fawned over her, sometimes causing quite a scene in the hallways. Hancock would simply flick her long black hair over her shoulder with a “hmph” and push past the fool who had decided to profess their love.

For her sights were set on one man.

Her cheeks reddened at the memory of their first meeting. It had been a mere 15 days ago, but it was love at first sight. He had come barreling down the hallway, knocking into her. Hancock’s books and papers had spilled onto the floor. And then, he’d kept going, yelling a “my bad!” over his shoulder.

_The nerve!_ she had thought.  _And yet..._

Any other person would’ve offered to take her on a date as payback for their rudeness, but not him. To him, she was a nobody. And the thought thrilled her. 

Hancock let out a sigh, clutching her arms to her chest, where her heart was beating rapidly. She had spent the last 15 days trying to get his attention, but every time, he ignored her presence. Seductively leaning back against the lockers, one foot up, flashing some thigh as he walked by—nothing. Uttering her most infatuating giggle while he ran past—nothing. Accidently busting one of her top buttons on her shirt and showing a bit too much cleavage—absolutely nothing.

And it thrilled her.

And now it was time for student council elections, which meant he would have to pay attention to her. She’s plastered her campaign posters all over school (making sure to put one directly on his locker), and soon they would have the debate with the candidates. The assembly was a requirement, so he would be forced to listen to her. 

Hancock stood behind the podium, on stage with the two other presidential nominees: Mihawk and Viola. She was nervous, but only because he would be there. Hancock had no doubt that the election was in the bag. 

They answered all the basic questions about what they would do if elected, yadayada. Hancock made sure to wink, blow kisses, and just look exceptionally beautiful while the other two were speaking. And then, when she looked out into the audience, her eyes locked on to the man of her dreams and her heart fluttered in her chest.

He was asleep.

_The nerve!_ she thought.  _And yet..._

She couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked with his head thrown back, dark hair a mess. Hancock was so distracted that she missed the next question.

The day of the election arrived, and Hancock couldn’t wait to declare her victory. But then the unexpected happened, there was a tie. She and Viola were neck-in-neck, and there was one vote left.

Hancock took in a deep breath as the last vote was pulled from the box. And there, scrawled in the most untidy writing, was a single name. 

“Hammock.”

Hancock felt her heart burst out of her chest, for she knew who had the last vote belonged to. It was him, and he had voted for her. Hancock wanted to faint, maybe scream, but she was in a public setting. Instead, she turned bright red and she giggled.

But the election was called a draw because there was no one named “Hammock” running.


	2. Sanji & Nami

Sanji was a self-described ladies man, yet couldn’t seem to land a lady. Of course, it was hard to do so when all he could do was drool over the women around school, mouth practically on the floor. His loud exclamations and twirls were a big turn-off. 

There was one who seemed to garner more attention than the rest. Perhaps it was the fact that she stood up to him that made his heart beat faster. 

“Nami-swan!” he would scream when he saw her, pirouetting down the hallway toward her. 

In response, Nami would flip her long red hair, utter a flirtatious giggle, then punch him in the face. Blood streaming from his nose, Sanji would continue to ogle her.

Little did he know, Nami enjoyed his continued advances. Little did he know, she wanted to be with him.

But that was because his family was stinking rich. And if there was one thing Nami loved, it was money.

The Vinsmokes were well-known around school and town. His four other siblings we’re boisterous, making their status known, but Sanji was different. The few times Nami caught glimpses of Sanji not around women, he actually looked a little sad. Nami couldn’t help but wonder why.

Finally, Nami decided she had strung him on long enough. So when he practically jumped over a desk in order to greet her one morning, she agreed to go on a date with him.

The shock of her acceptance caused Sanji to pass out.

As Nami stared down at his unconscious form, she couldn’t help but smile. He looked cute, blonde hair a mess, smile on his face.

Nami bent down and slapped him, bringing him to. He acted as if nothing had happened and he hadn’t just fallen over.

”Have lunch with me tomorrow?” he asked.

”Sure,” she replied with a coy smile. “I’d love to.”

He promptly passed out again.


	3. Nefertari Vivi

Vivi didn’t want to hang out with her “friends” anymore, but she knew she couldn’t leave. Baroque Works, the roughest group of upperclassmen in the school, didn’t just let people walk away. Crocodile would never just let her walk away.

And so Vivi stood by as Baroque Works preyed upon the weak.

One afternoon, while Crocodile was demanding a favor from an underclassman, Vivi caught sight of a boy leaning against a pillar a few yards away. Despite the strict dress code, he wore an orange hat. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him around school before. Surely she would remember that hat.

After the underclassman ran off, crying, Crocodile slid his arm around Vivi’s waist, pulling her close. She played along with his advances, fearing for herself if she declined. The last woman who had displeased Crocodile…

They started toward where the mysterious boy stood. As they passed, Vivi could feel his eyes on her from beneath the brim of his hat. Vivi hoped Crocodile didn’t realize that someone else was eyeing his woman.

The next couple of days, Vivi kept spotting the boy. He get more bold by the day, trying to catch and hold her gaze.

And truth be told, she wanted to.

But each time she worked up the courage to approach him, Crocodile would appear. He would put an arm around her waist or shoulder, broadcasting that she was his.

Then finally, one morning, everything changed.

Baroque Works were shaking down two boys for money when Crocodile started throwing insults. The crew laughed, but Vivi remained silent. She hadn’t been paying much attention to the ordeal, focused instead on her place with them and the boy.

When it was all over, Crocodile turned to Vivi, angry.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, forcefully.

“Just didn’t think it was funny,” she replied, trying to sound strong, but knowing she came across as meek as he towered over her.

Crocodile grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly. He glared down at her, and was about to speak when—

“Hey!” The voice carried across the yard.

Out of the trees jumped the boy. He approached them, matching Crocodile’s intense stare.

“I suggest you let the lady go,” he continued.

“And who are you to tell me what to do?” spat Crocodile.

His grip on Vivi’s wrist tightened and she let out a sharp yelp.

“Let her go,” he said, a hint of malice in his voice.

Crocodile released his hold, and Vivi backed away from him, clutching her wrist to her chest. He took a step toward the boy, trying to intimidate him with his size. The boy held his position, glaring back from under the orange hat.

Vivi knew that Crocodile was going to seriously hurt him.

Thankfully, a teacher rounded the corner and caught sight of them. She yelled at them to get to class. Baroque Works slunk away, Crocodile following behind, but not before flashing a glare at the boy and Vivi.

“Are you okay?” asked the boy once they were gone.

“Yes,” she replied. “Thank you.”

Up close, she could see the freckles dotting his cheeks. His black hair was long and unruly beneath the hat. And now that Crocodile was gone, the intensity in his eyes was replaced with a playfulness that drew her in. Who was this boy?

“Why do you hang around with them?” he asked. “You clearly don’t want to.”

“Crocodile used to be a good guy,” she replied, feeling a bit ashamed. “Nobody crossed him and gets away with it, you know.”

To her surprise, the boy laughed. “Looks like I did,” he said.

He grinned at her and Vivi felt a flush creep up her neck.

They were interrupted by the bell ringing. In that moment, Vivi wanted to ditch class and hang around with the boy. She figured he wouldn’t object. But Vivi couldn’t just skip.

“Oh,” she said before they parted ways. “I never got your name. I’m Vivi.”

“Vivi,” he said, grinning again. Her heart fluttered. She loved the way he said her name. She loved the mischievous smile he was giving her.

“Ace,” he continued. “My name is Portgas D. Ace.”


	4. The Vinsmokes

Sanji walked down the hall, an extra spring in his step. In his hand her carried a cloth sack filled with food. He couldn’t wait to show Nami what he could do in the kitchen. 

Sanji turned the corner and came face to face with his worst nightmare. Standing there, arms crossed, was Niji. Behind him stood Yonji and Ichiji, smirks on their faces.

Before Sanji could react to his brothers’ sudden appearance, Niji grabbed the sack from Sanji. He looked inside, a disgusted look on his face. 

“What’s all this about?” he sneered, moving aside the vegetables on top as he dug deeper.

“Just on my way to the kitchen,” said Sanji, trying to be strong.

“Looks like a load of garbage to me,” continued his brother as some ingredients spilled from the bag onto the floor. Niji shoved the sack back into Sanji’s hands, more food falling. “Not befitting of a Prince.”

Niji let out a laugh, pushing his way past Sanji. As the three brothers walked, they trod right over the fallen ingredients.

Sanji stared at the destroyed food for a moment, emotions washing over him. He wanted more than anything to turn around and yell at Niji. This was his chance to impress Nami, and it was ruined. 

Sanji drew in a deep shuddering breath, suppressing the tears, when he heard a yell behind him. 

“Hey!” she yelled, coming around the corner, planting herself firmly in front of Niji, Yonji, and Ichiji. 

Sanji spun on his heels as he recognized the voice.  _No,_ he thought.  _They’ll hurt you!_

Nami looked up at Niji, giving him a fierce glare, hands on her hips .  For a moment, there was complete silence. Sanji’s breath had caught in his throat.

“Leave him alone,” she said, sternly.

“Or what?” laughed Niji. Yonji and Ichiji joined in, their laughter echoing in the empty hallway. When they stopped, Niji called over his shoulder, “Need a woman to fight your battles for you, Sanji? You always were pathetic.”

Nami slapped him.

The sound seemed to reverberate through the hallway, and Sanji wanted to get down on one knee and propose right then and there.

Niji glares down at her, eye twitching slightly. Nami somehow matched his intensity.

“You’ll regret that,” Niji spat.

He shouldered his way past her, his brothers following. Nami turned, and to their backs, shot them an  akanbe .

Sanji’s heart lept again. He feared it would burst from his chest as Nami walked toward him.

“I’m sorry,” said Sanji as the two of them started cleaning up the ruined food. 

“Why are you apologizing?” she asked. 

“For those dicks,” he replied. “And for getting you into this situation.”

Nami smiled at him, a cute, mischievous lookthat almost made Sanji faint.

“Thank you,” he said when they’d finished cleaning. “For helping.”

“Of course,” she replied. “What was this all for anyway?”

“Well, uh,” he stammered. “For you.”

“Me? Really?”

“Yeah. I want to be a chef. And I wanted to cook for you.”

Nami blushed, looking infinitely cuter to Sanji, which he didn’t think was even possible.

“Rain check?” Nami asked. 

“What?”

“Can I get a rain check on lunch? I’d really love to taste your cooking.”

Sanji smiled broadly, the encounter with his brothers leaving his mind.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
